


The Power of the Sun and The Force of the Moon

by Gem1620



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, Frozen (Disney Movies) References, Inspired by Frozen (Disney Movies), Inspired by Tangled (2010), Rapunzel Elements, Snow Queen Elements, Tangled (2010) References, Warlocks, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gem1620/pseuds/Gem1620
Summary: In a far off land there lived two very different girls. One as bright as the golden sun, the other as fair as the silvery moon. In appearance and personality the girls couldn't be more different but they each share the same secret. When they meet two rogues they start to unlock the hidden mysteries surrounding who they are.
Relationships: Charle | Carla/Happy, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, in a land not too far away two stones were brought into the world. One was the sun stone which had the power of solar, heat, nuclear,and plasma manipulation. The other was the moon stone which had the power of lunar, gravity, reflection, and aura manipulation. Both stones were powerful but together they were unstoppable and they could generate healing powers. Many self-centered and greedy humans tried to steal the stones for their own selfish desires so the stones were intrusted to be protected by a wise, powerful, and good hearted wizard called Makarov who for many years had used his knowledge of magic to help those in need.

The people in this land were very grateful to Makarov and he became very beloved yet despite this he was very sad and lonely. He wanted a family to love and ward off his loneliness. One day his wish for family was granted when he fell in love with a woman and married her. Before long the couple was blessed with a son called Ivan and for awhile all was well. But his happiness did not last long for Makarov's wife had died of an illness a few years after they were married and despite being raised by such a kind father, Ivan became a cruel and selfish man. When Makarov taught Ivan how to use magic he became a powerful sorcerer but unlike his father he attempted to use his powers to enslave the people of the land.

Makarov truly loved his son and attempted to reason with him but Ivan would not listen. So Makarov had no choice but to strip away his son's powers and banish him forever. The poor wizard was heartbroken for he had now lost his entire family.

Or so he thought...

Some time after this horrible event Makarov learned that his son had impregnated a homeless peasant woman. With compassion in his heart and a desperation to see his grandchild, Makarov welcomed Ivan's spurned lover into his home and treated her like a daughter. Then one stormy night the woman bore twins: a son and a daughter. Unfortunately there were complications which resulted in the mother dying in childbirth and the newborn twins being stricken with an illness that would soon take their lives.

Makarov was desperate to save his grandchildren by any means necessary for they were his last chance of ever having a family. He knew there would dire consequences for what he did but he figured the lives of his grandson and granddaughter were worth any terrible price. He took the sun and moon stone, combined them together, and used their healing properties to save the ailing infants.

In the end both his grandchildren lived but fusing with the stones caused them to posses their magic. With their mother dead and their father banished the twins were brought up by their grandfather. Makarov loved his grandchildren with all his heart but he was very protective of them, fearful that he would lose them especially when many learned of the magic they had.

For their safety he kept them in a magnificent castle made of stardust where they were tended to by servants and protected by knights. When the twins reached maturity Makarov began teaching them how to use their powers.

Laxus his grandson was very bold and eager to learn magic and use it as soon as possible but he was very impatient, impulsive, and arrogant. His granddaughter Levy on the other hand was calm and patient, during her lessons she took her time and studied her mistakes however she tended to fear her powers. It was a long process, the two struggled, and they often bickered with each other but at long last they mastered their powers. Like their grandfather they used their magic to help many people with unfortunate needs. But they were still so very young and they both wished for companionship.

Levy was a very beautiful woman and many suitors came for her hand but they only wanted her for her beauty and magic not for her kind, gentle, and intelligent nature. To her knowledge the only men who truly loved her were her grandfather and twin brother. But there was a third man who loved her more than life itself and would sacrifice anything for her.

He was Gajeel, Makarov's strongest and most loyal knight. He was charged with ensuring the protection of both Laxus and Levy. He performed his job very well but over time protecting became more than a sense of duty. He had fallen in love with Levy and like the wizard he served, he could not bear the thought of any harm coming to her. Now many people saw him as a cold, scary young man incapable of any feeling but Levy could see past his gruff exterior and she knew that deep down he was one of the most compassionate men that had ever lived.

It was her kind and loving personality that won his heart. But he convinced himself that someone as beautiful and wonderful as her could never love someone like him so he kept his feelings a secret but a love that strong can't be hidden forever and when she learned about how he felt for her she realized that she loved him just as much. Their love was pure but it had to remain secret for the people had looked upon Levy as a symbol of eternal chastity and maidenhood. They would be most displeased if she had ever married or taken a lover.

They viewed her and her brother as gods even though they were just as human as they were and like every human they had wants and desires. Laxus soon yearned for a relationship like the one his sister had with Gajeel.

One day his sister was given a new handmaid called Dimaria. A charming woman who seemed to be very loyal to her mistress and she started to take an interest in Laxus. She seduced him and the two started to have a secret relationship which led to Dimaria becoming pregnant with Laxus's child. By then Laxus had fallen in love with Dimaria and was planning to marry her but on the night he proposed she cruelly rejected him, told him that she had suffered a miscarriage, and that she never wanted to see him again. She left castle and she broke his heart. Laxus was devastated and he closed himself off from the world. His grandfather and sister tried to comfort him but he just wanted to be alone.

For three years he suffered in sadness but the family did know happiness again for during those three years the love of Levy and Gajeel continued to flourish until at last they got married in secret and shortly after Levy gave birth to a baby girl. She and Gajeel loved her more than anything in the world, there was nothing and no one that meant more to them than their daughter. Makarov positively adored his great grandchild and for six months everything was perfect for them. But their happiness was not meant last any longer than that.

One night a fire started mysteriously in the castle and it destroyed the nursery where their child vanished without a trace. Gajeel and Levy were forced to believe that their daughter had died in the fire, they were both heartbroken beyond repair. Gajeel became angry and bitter toward the world while Levy became isolated just like her brother. These terrible events had left a scar on Makarov's family, a scar that seemed to never heal but fate has a way of working things out.


	2. Chapter 2

Many years passed and in this same land there lived two young men. Natsu and Gray. Orphaned as children, they grew up alone on the streets with nothing and no one to take care of them. All they had were their quick wits and each other. In a way you could say they there were brothers and like most brothers they took care of each other but also like most brothers they rivaled each other.

"Second born! Second place!" Nastu taunted as he and Gray raced each other into town, with Natsu in the lead so far.

"Not for long!" Gray said before picking up his speed.

"I'm gonna win this!"

"No you won't!"

"I've already beaten you in arm wrestling of course it was very easy considering you're basically a twig."

"I'm not a twig! Have you seen me without a shirt?!"

"Pretty much everyday you pervert!"

"At least my brain isn't the same size of marble!"

"Admit it Gray! You know out of the two of us I'm the strongest, the fastest, and the most handsome!"

"Yeah right! Like I would ever admit to that! And most handsome? Please, have you looked in a mirror lately? Oh wait! That's right, the last one you looked into shattered!"

"Shut up wimp!"

"Make me idiot!"

"Alright I will!"

The race was then stopped and the two young engaged in a fist fight. But despite their many fights they loved each other very much and if it wasn't for the poverty they lived in, their lives would have been perfect. They were so very poor that sometimes they would have to steal what they needed like food. Other times they managed to earn money by selling chopped wood from the woods or coal from mines in town unfortunately they hardly made enough to feed themselves.

"How much did we make today on the wood?" Gray asked Natsu when he came back from the market.

"Only a hay penny."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope."

"But we gave that guy seven logs, cheapskate."

"So much for dinner." Natsu sighed as he stomach growled. "This'll be our third night without food."

"Not quite." Gray said looking over at the local bakery. The two peered through the window and saw that it was only the baker working today.

"Operation false customer?" Natsu said.

"Yep." Gray answered.

With a smile, Natsu walked inside the bakery.

"Excuse me sir." He said to the baker. "But I think that I would like to buy something from here. Something sweet."

"What would you like young man?"

"What have you got?"

While the baker was showing Natsu the goodies he could buy, Gray quietly slipped inside the bakery and started to stuff his satchel with a few buns. Then he went back outside and signaled Natsu that he successfully swiped some food.

"On second thought I've decided to get some fish instead. Have a good day."

He then ran out of the bakery and went to meet up with Gray at where they lived which was an abandoned stable. They didn't have anywhere else to go and the haystacks left in the stables served as their beds so that was home to them. Also it wasn't just them living there, a cat lived there as well and they called him Happy.

Natsu loved Happy. He always made sure that Happy was fed and had water, at night he would let Happy sleep on his stomach, and they would play together for hours. Gray on the other hand well... It's not that he didn't like Happy he just tended to get annoyed by him and he thought he was lazy.

"What did you get?" Natsu asked him.

"Hot buns fresh out of the oven." Gray said opening his satchel.

"Sweet. Did you get enough for Happy?"

"Yes." Gray groaned. "I don't see why you always insist we steal food for that good for nothing fur ball."

"He's not a good for nothing fur ball!"

"He's a lazy cat who doesn't do anything for us."

"That's not true, he's my best friend and he keeps nice and rats away from the stables."

"So why doesn't he hit the rats and mice?"

"He deserves a little treat now and then."

Natsu sat down and a little blue cat came up to him. Natsu pulled off a piece of his bun and fed it to him. Happy ate it in delight and purred against his hand.

"You know I don't like stealing from that baker." Natsu said. "He's such a nice guy."

"Oh no but it's nothing personal. We're just trying not to starve."

"So tomorrow are we working in the woods or in the mines?"

"It's the woods again." Gray answered.

"Do we have to? Can't we work in the mines tomorrow?"

"No way! I hear that some disease has been spreading around down there recently."

"But I...I think we should avoid the woods for awhile."

"Why?"

"Because I've been hearing the townspeople talk lately and...They say that a witch lives in those woods."

"A witch?"

"A mean, ugly one that turns guys like us into toads and snakes."

"Don't be stupid, there's no such thing as witches. It's probably just a senile old hag who goes off on people that come by."

"That's not what everybody else says."

"Natsu I thought you weren't afraid anything in this world."

"I'm not but a witch is not of this world."

"Oh brother." Gray rolled his eyes. "I'm going to gather firewood for tonight, talk to me when you learn not to listen to rumors."

"Fine! Call me crazy! But you never know what's out there!"

Gray just left the stables and started to gather some sticks from the woods. He gathered right many when suddenly he heard a noise. An unfamiliar noise that was very faint but he could tell that it was coming from deep in the woods. He started to walk in a little further, trying to make out what this noise was. It almost sounded like singing. Like there was someone deep in the woods singing.

"Hey Gray what's keeping the firewood? I'm freezing!" Natsu called as he walked over to check on Gray.

"Do you hear that?" Gray asked.

"Hear what?"

"I think I hear someone singing and it's coming from the deeper part of the woods."

"I don't hear anything. You must be imagining things."

"How would you know? You're deaf as a post."

"And you have no sense of smell. Come on it's getting cold and dark."

So the they took the firewood back to the stables where they started a fire. Both of them convinced that what Gray heard was just his imagination but they would eventually learn that it wasn't but we'll get back to that later.


	3. Chapter 3

Now there was more than just trees and animals in the woods. In the woods there was a small house surrounded by a garden and living in that small house was a young woman called Lucy. Lucy was an orphan, many years prior she had been found and taken in my kind and gentle woman called Mirajane who raised her alongside another child she had taken in called Brandish. As the girls grew older they began helping Mirajane out around the house with the cooking and the cleaning. They loved Mirajane, seeing her as the only mother either one of them had ever known and she in turn loved them as her own children.

Mirajane had always wanted a family but she was barren meaning she could never have a child biologically. She had been so heartbroken by these news so you can imagine her joy when Lucy and Brandish came into her life. She loved and cared for them deeply but she was very protective of them especially Lucy.

Now Lucy was a very bright, cheerful, and creative woman with blonde hair that was as fine as spun gold and radiantly sun kissed skin, and she moved so elegantly that it was like sunlight was bouncing off of her entire body. However she als possessed a curious spirit and a desire to see the world which would often lead her to trouble especially when she reached maturity.

"Lucy come back!" Brandish called after the blonde. "We're not supposed to go that far! You're going to get us into trouble again!"

"Where's your sense of adventure Brandish?" Lucy asked. "Don't you ever want to know what's out there? Beyond the little house where we live?"

"No." Brandish said.

"Why not?"

"Because it's not safe."

"Well we can't be safe all the time. I don't know about you but some day I'm going to go out and explore the world, maybe even meet a handsome, rich, and kind gentleman."

"Aren't you happy here with us?"

"Of course I am but I'm curious about the world."

"Curiosity leads to trouble you know."

"You're such a worry wart Brandish." Lucy chuckled before running further into the woods.

"Lucy come back!"

But Lucy did not listen to Brandish's concerns. She only continued onward until she reached a tall and strong tree. With a smile, she climbed up the tree and when she reached the top she looked out at the world below her. The world was so wide and big, filled with many things that were unknown to her. What would she give to be able to see those things up close.

Suddenly her enjoyment of the incredible view was interrupted by the sound of Brandish screaming. She quickly climbed down the tree and found the Brandish was being attacked by a strange man.

"I already told you I don't have any money!" Protested the green haired young woman.

"You expect me to believe that?!" The crook said not believing her.

"Leave her alone!" Lucy demanded.

She quickly ran to the green haired woman's aid. She grabbed hold of the man's arm and tried to pull it from Brandish's waist.

"Stay out of this wench!"

He knocked Lucy back but the force seemed to trigger something because in that instant a powerful gold light came blasting from her hands and it hit the man, burning him and causing him to drop Brandish then run off in fear.

Alone the two young women looked at each other in shock over what had just transpired. At first they were completely speechless, unsure of what to say and what to do at the moment. Finally Lucy broke the silence by asking Brandish:

"Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No. I'm alright but what was that? What did you do?"

"I don't know. Did that really happen?"

"It must have because it scared away that thug."

Lucy looked down at her hands. For a brief moment she saw them glow in a warm, gold aura which frightened her.

"What's happening to you Lucy?" Brandish asked.

"I don't know. I just don't know."

"Should we tell Mirajane?"

"No...Not yet. You know how she'll react, she'll panic. Let's wait a while before telling her about this."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea. You know how much Mirajane hates it when we keep secrets from her, especially when it may regard our safety and health."

"I just want to think about how to go about this. I don't want to scare her so much that she'll never let us go outside again."

"Oh Lucy, Mirajane would never do that. She's protective of us but not so much that she would deny us freedom to the outside world "

"I'll tell her tomorrow. I promise, for now I just need to think about all this."

"Okay. As long as you plan on telling her, now let's go home it's getting dark."

They went back to their little house where they were served a hot and tasty dinner by their loving mother figure.

"You girls were gone for an awfully long time." The white haired woman said. "Did anything interesting happen?"

"No I just got caught up in looking at the view from the trees." Lucy said which wasn't a lie completely.

"Yes a view can be such a beautiful thing. So beautiful that if you're not careful you could get swept up in it." She smiled. "I remember once, I saw a view so wonderful that I never wanted to stop looking at it."

"What was it?" Lucy asked.

"It was of a crystal blue lake, who's vsurface shimmered in the sunlight while geese and swans floated about it and bright green land surrounded it. It was the most beautiful land I had ever seen and for awhile just thinking about it made me happy but now when I remember it, it makes me sad."

"Why?"

She became silent, as if she had said something that she didn't mean to say. As if she had just triggered a very sad memory that she wanted to block out of her mind so very much.

"That's a story for another time Lucy." She sighed. "Girls, finish your supper I...I...I need to water the garden."

Mirajane stepped outside where her garden of flowers bloomed and she watered them with water from her pot and the tears she shed from her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Now aside from the little house where Lucy and her foster family lived, there was also a secret manor that resided somewhere deep in the woods but very few people knew about this manor because it was concealed behind a magic wall which kept intruders out and more importantly kept a young woman hidden inside. She was called Juvia and she was no ordinary woman for she had been born with incredible magic. She had the same abilities and powers of the moon, a great gift it was but she viewed it as a curse.

You see Juvia often struggled with trying to control her powers and would some times cause accidents. Because of this Dimaria her mother and the only person in her life kept her in that manor, raising the child to believe that she was too dangerous to let into the outside world. That it would be safer for her and everyone else if she just stayed hidden. Even though Juvia understood why she had to be hidden she couldn't help but feel so lonely and sad.

However despite being kept in the dark Juvia grew into a most beautiful, calm, and gentle young lady with skin was as pale as moonlight, eyes as deep and blue as the night sky, and an angelic singing voice the rivaled the songs of nightingales. Whenever she felt especially lonely or sad she would just sing a special song that she had known for as long as she could remember.

"What a lovely evening." She sighed as she looked out her window to see bright lights of the fireflies flying around in the sky of the dusk. She listened to the sweet songs of the nightingales and she found herself singing her usual song.

_"A voice calls softly, it calls from within._

_To trust my steps and to keep on dreaming._

_Around night falls and all turns to grey_

_But I hold a light to light my way."_

It was a shame that the only eyes to see her lovely face and the only ears to hear her sweet voice were those that belonged to her mother. Now Dimaria was no ordinary woman, in fact she was a witch. A very vain and selfish witch who was determined to keep Juvia away from the world and would often become jealous of her daughter's beauty. And no matter how many beauty treatments, potions, and spells she used on herself she just couldn't be as beautiful as Juvia.

"Juvia!" She heard the voice of her mother Dimaria call. "Juvia where are you?!"

"Coming Mother."

Juvia quickly left her room and went to greet Dimaria in the drawing room. As usual she found Dimaria gazing into her many mirrors and admiring her reflection but upon noticing that Juvia had arrived she turned from the mirrors and approached her.

"Hello Mother, did how was your trip in town?"

"Invigorating." She replied. "Many of the people there complimented me on my stunning looks. They said that I looked breath taking."

"How kind."

"Yes I was in such a good mood...But now it's gone."

"Why is that? What's upset you?"

"Well funny thing on my way back here I thought I heard singing." Her demeanor became angry. "But no I couldn't have possibly have heard singing coming from my manor because the only person in there who can sing is my daughter and I've told her plenty of times not to sing."

"I'm sorry Mother. I know I shouldn't but why? Why do you not want me to sing?"

"Because someone could hear you and find you here."

"But Mother the town is miles away from here. Who could possibly hear me? And even someone to hear me, how could they find me? You're the only one who can get through the magic wall."

"We're taking no chances."

"But singing makes me so happy."

"You can find another way of acquiring joy can't you?"

"Not really. You never let me leave the manor."

"Why would you want to leave? This manor is beautiful and luxurious."

"And lonely." Juvia added. "I wish that I could be allowed to go into town."

"You know very well why you can't go."

"I know but...Is there a chance that maybe someday...When I control my powers better I might be able to-"

"Juvia I do love you but the fact of the matter is you're a threat to everything and everyone around you. Need I remind you of those poor children you almost drowned years ago?"

"No Mother." Juvia shook her head, flinching at the terrible memory.

"The town wanted you destroyed but I convinced them to let you live but there was a condition. You had to be kept away from them. If I were to ever let you leave this place they would kill you and I would be all alone. Now precious, you wouldn't abandon me would you? Like your father did?"

"No Mother. Never!"

"Good then I hope you'll never sing again. Besides you wouldn't fit in with other people."

"Why not?"

"Well just look at you. Ragged clothes, messy hair, you're a very homely looking girl."

"I am?"

"I don't say this to be cruel darling it's just the truth. But don't feel bad after all who this entire land could possibly compete with me?"

"I don't-"

"Changing the subject." She interrupted. "How is your magic?"

"The usual, I can control the force of water, lunar energy, the cold, and reflections but they're very hard to use."

"But they're growing stronger yes?"

"Yes."

"Excellent. You know in a just a few more weeks and your magic will have matured completely."

"Will that change anything? I mean...Will I not be as dangerous as before?"

"Not exactly but things will change around here for the better."

"I don't understand."

"It is not necessary that you understand. Now I have some private business to attend to at the moment so run along back to your room."

"Yes Mother."

Juvia gave a sigh and returned to her room. Alone, she began to think of things she could do to make her happy aside from singing. As it became darker she went to close her window and get ready for bed. Suddenly she heard the sound of scuttling across the floor of the room. She hoped that it wasn't a rat because she hated rats.

Following the noise, she found a figure hiding underneath the curtains of her window. Slowly and cautiously, she proceeded toward the window and lifted up the curtain. To her relief what was hiding under there wasn't a rat but a cat with white fur.

"Well aren't you the prettiest thing I've ever seen." She smiled. "Did you sneak in through my window?"

The cat blinked as if to say yes.

"Oh dear! You can't stay. My mother doesn't like animals, especially cats. You better get going before she finds you." She picked up the cat which the intention of putting her back outside until she realized how light and skinny the cat was. "My goodness you're just skin and bones...You poor thing you probably haven't eaten in days."

Juvia knew it was a bad idea but she didn't want the poor cat to starve to death so she allowed her to stay in her room. The plan was to keep her for just one night but that plan would soon change.


	5. Chapter 5

Ever since that incident with the man who had attacked Brandish, Lucy had noticed some strange changes about her body. For example, some times when was alone her skin would become very warm and give off a golden light and another time light would just burst from her finger tips. The more these occurrences happened, the more Brandish pressured her into telling Mirajane what was happening. Lucy put it off for as long as she could but at long last she gave in and decided to tell Mirajane. 

"Come on, you said that you would tell her today?" Brandish said pushing Lucy toward the kitchen where Mirajane was cooking. 

"I know, I know. Cut it out." 

"Cut what out?" Mirajane asked. 

At once Brandish left the kitchen, leaving her foster mother and foster sister alone in akward silence. Finally Lucy decided to just get it over with. 

"Mirajane I... There's something I need to tell you?" 

"What is it dear?" 

"Remember how when I was twelve and Brandish was eleven and you had that talk with us about our bodies changing?" 

"Yes." 

"Well...My body is changing." 

"Huh...A little late aren't you?" 

"No Mirajane that's not the kind of change I'm talking about." 

"Then what kind of change are you talking about? Are you getting sick?" 

"Not exactly. The thing is the other day, when Brandish and I came home late...That was because we were attacked by a bandit."

"Attacked by a bandit?! Why didn't you tell me?!" 

"We weren't hurt but when I tried to stop him something happened to me." 

"I don't understand. What happened?" 

Not sure how to put it into words, Lucy held up her hand and in a few minutes it started to glow bright gold while being at a very warm temperature. Mirajane looked at her glowing hand in shock. 

"So it's happening again." She sighed after making sure that what she saw was real. 

"You mean this has happened before?" 

"It happened only once and it was on the day I met you." 

"You know you never really did tell me how I came into your life or who my parents were. You told both of us who Brandish's parents were. You said she was the daughter of your neighbor who was a widow and you took her in after the widow died of an illness. How come you never told me about my parents?" 

"That's because I don't know anything about your parents. I don't know who they were or what kind of people they were." 

"Then how did you end up with me?" 

"It was twenty years ago, I had just learned that I would never have children and my fiance at the time-" 

"You were engaged?" 

"Yes. He proposed to me in front of a beautiful lake side and he always wanted a family. So when he found out that I was barren, he left me." 

"Oh Mirajane, I'm so sorry." 

"I was so miserable because not only had I lost the man I loved but I would never be able to have a child. I cried for days and nights, wondering why I couldn't have a family? And scared to death that I would spend my life alone but then one day everything changed." 

"What happened?" 

"I was out collecting firewood when a saw a bright, golden light in the distance. At first I thought that it was coming from a campfire someone had built and I was desperate for a friend so I went toward the light. But it didn't lead me to a campfire, it led me to an abandoned house where I heard someone crying inside. I went in and followed the crying and that's where I found a tiny but precious child all aglow in bright gold while crying so hard." 

"Me?" 

"Yes. You looked so sad and frightened but when you saw me you smiled and the light went away. I took you home that night, gave you something to eat, and let you sleep in my bed. The next morning I asked around but no one claimed to have lost a child." 

"So no one came? No one ever looked for me?" 

"Not that I knew of. Funny thing was I had always assumed that you were a gift to me from God. That since I could never have children of my own, the good lord decided to send one down from heaven for me to love and care for. Oh Lucy I did try to find out about your parents but everybody I talked to didn't know anything." 

"They didn't even know who used to live in that house?" 

"No sweetie. I mean I heard a few rumors that an old witch or troll used to live there but that's all I heard." 

"And you're sure that my body was glowing when you found me?" 

"Yes. I don't know why but it was and it never did it again until now." 

"Do you think that this glowing thing might have something to do with my parents?" 

"Maybe." 

"Do you think that the village might know anything about my parents?" 

"I asked them years ago, they knew nothing but who knows...Maybe somebody's learned something over the years." 

"Maybe tomorrow I could go into town and ask." 

"You can try dear but don't get your hopes up. I've been trying to figure out where you came from for years." 

"Mirajane do you think that where I came from and who my parents are might have something to do with why these strange things keep happening to me." 

"Maybe." Mirajane gently took Lucy by the hand. "Lucy I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you sooner but I wasn't sure what to tell you." 

"It's okay." 

As the days went on Lucy continued to change and after this went on for a week she decided that if she wanted answers for what was happening to her than she needed to go out and find them for herself. One day she told Mirajane and Brandish that she had decided to go out into the world and find out what it was that was happening to her.

At first Mirajane objected, believing that she wasn't ready but she soon came to the realization that Lucy was not a child anymore but a young woman. A young woman who needed to live her life. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Mirajane asked Lucy the morning she was to leave. "If you're not happy here-" 

"It's not that Mirajane is just that...I need to know who I am and I'll never find that out as long as I stay here." 

"I know." She sighed. "I just hate seeing you go." 

"This isn't goodbye forever. I'll be back I promise." 

With that said, Lucy shared one last embrace with Mirajane and Brandish, bid them farewell, and set off on her journey to find out where she came from and who she was.


	6. Chapter 6

"Stop! Thief!"

Natsu and Gray had been caught swiping food from the market and the guards were immediately alerted.

"I told you we should have just grabbed the melons and split but no!" Gray said to Natsu as they ran. "You just had to get the sausages too!"

"We've been eating fruit for the past week! I need meat!" Natsu said.

"You idiot! Thanks to you the butcher saw us and called the guards! We are so going to end up in jail and it'll be all your fault!"

"Not if we managed to ditch the guards! Let's split up in the woods and once we've lost them, we'll meet up later!"

"Where?!"

"Now's not the time for specifics! We'll find each other! We always do!"

They headed into the woods and quickly split up, going into different directions. It was a long chase, the guards tried their best but they couldn't keep up with either one of them. Eventually both Natsu and Gray managed to escape them.

"Phew!" Gray sighed when he was sure that the guards were gone and that he could finally catch his breath. "I can't remember the last time I've run for so long but at least they're gone. Now where am I?"

He had been so desperate to get away from the guards that he didn't exactly pay attention to where he was going. Apparently he had ended up in some place where the trees were so high up that it's leaves seemed to block out the sun making it very dark.

"Spooky. No wonder people think these woods are haunted."

He remembered hearing stories from the townspeople about how the woods were filled with trolls, witches, and other monsters. He never believed in them but that didn't mean that this part of the woods where he was didn't make him feel a little unsettled.

"Alright I just need to retrace my steps and remember how I got here in the first place."

Gray tried to remember how he ended up here but he just couldn't not to mention he always had trouble with directions.

"Hmm...I guess I could just sit here and wait for Natsu to find me." He thought. "Then again he's not a much better navigator."

Not sure what else to do, Gray sat down by a tree and decided to wait. After an hour of sitting in the quiet darkness, his ears picked up a faint noise in the distance. It was that singing again, the same one he had heard sometime ago. He could hear it a little better now and despite it being so faint, he could tell that it was a woman's voice.

Curious and hoping that the voice would lead him back to town, he followed it. However he only ended up going deeper into the woods. When he realized how much deeper he was going in, he considered going back but now he could hear the voice much better.

" _The sky is clear blue_  
 _No matter what we do_  
 _The road is long_  
 _But I see the light_  
 _That shines at the end_  
 _The arms reaching in_  
 _I know that you are waiting for me."_

It was so beautiful and lilting that Gray found himself being drawn further in. Then smack! he walked right into something. Or at least that's what he thought.

"Ow! What was that?!"

He felt like he had walked into a brick or stone wall but the funny thing was he didn't see a wall. He didn't see anything except trees, grass, and roots. In fact from his view there was nothing there and he should have been able to continue walking but something was in fact. Something he couldn't see. He raised his hand up and he moved it forward until it touched something hard. He felt around it and started visualize what it was he was touching. It was a wall, an invisible wall.

"That's interesting." He thought. 

Suddenly he heard the sound of horse shoes. Thinking that it was the guards who had caught up with him, he hid a nearby tree. the horse came closer but it wasn't a guard riding it, it was a woman. A woman in her late thirties to early forties who had a sour rexpression her face. She got off of her horse and looked around herself as if she was checking to see that she was alone. She then walked over toward the left and disappeared through something along with her horse.

"Is that some kind of a secret entrance?" He wondered.

He climbed down from the tree, moved to the left side of the area, waited a few minutes, and then walked forward. He went right through the invisible wall and found himself looking at a very impressive mansion. 

"Whoa! I wonder why this lady is trying to hide her house behind an invisble wall?"

With his curiosity gnawing at him, he decided to have a look around. 

"Your magic is becoming much stronger my dear." He heard voices coming from the open window of a room. "You've just turned twenty correct?"

"Yes Mother." He heard a second voice say.

"Then that means when the next full moon rises your powers will have finally matured."

"Really? What does that mean?"

"I'll tell you eventually."

"So if my powers will be mature by then that means they won't be untrollable anymore right? That means I won't have to be locked away anymore."

"Not quite dear. Matured or not you'll always be a threat to humanity so I'm afraid that you can never leave this place."

"But Mother-"

"It's for your own good. Besides don't you like it here with your dear mother? In a beautiful mansion all to yourself?"

"Yes but I...I want to make friends and maybe one day meet someone special."

"Oh darling who could ever want to be friends with a homely little thing like you?"

"Ouch!" Gray thought to himself. "What kind of a mother says that to a kid?"

"Well Mother has to go now. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes Mother."

He hid in a nearby bush when he heard the woman coming back and he didn't come out until he was sure that she was gone. 

"I should probably get out of here." He told himself. "But it probably wouldn't hurt if I took a look inside and swiped something of value."

With that said he proceeded to look for the nearest door.  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a mistake and accidentally uploaded one chapter too early. My bad.

Juvia sighed to herself after she saw her mother leave. She would be going away on a week long trip to collect ingredients needed for a very special potion she would be working on. Juvia wasn't sure whether to be upset she would be gone for so long or relieved. On one hand Juvia hated being left alone for a very long time but on the other hand it wasn't like her mother was excellent company. Lord knows Juvia tried to love Dimaria, truly she did but it was so hard especially when she would say such mean things to her.

"I guess it's just you and me for the week." Juvia said to the white cat who perched herself on to Juvia's lap. "Well if you're going to stay here I might as well give you a name. How about fluffy?"

The white cat gave her a look showing disgust for the suggested name.

"Don't like it? Okay how about whiskers?"

That made her hiss.

"I guess you'd like a real name then huh? Let me think." Juvia thought long and hard. "I got it, I'll call you Carla. How does that sound?"

The cat responded by brushing against Juvia and purring. Juvia smiled, she was glad that she had finally found a friend. Granted she had hoped that said friend would be human but she was pleased with having an animal friend too. 

Suddenly she heard the sound of footsteps coming from the hallway. Someone was here. Was it Dimaria? Had she returned? No if she had then Juvia would have seen her come over the invisible wall. It was a stranger. Juvia found herself feeling very frightened, she had never come in contact with any human being in her entire life except for her mother. What would she do? Who was this person? Were they dangerous?

She stepped out of her room and quietly walked to where the source of the footsteps were. It was a young man. Juvia had never seen a man before, not even her own father. According to her mother her father had abandoned her before she was born and that all men were dishonest and deceitful. Was it true? Were all men really as horrible as her mother had always told her to believe?

She watched the young man rummaging around through stuff. Why was he doing that? Was he a thief? Was he trying to steal from them? She hoped that he wasn't dangerous. 

"Excuse me." She said. He hid whatever he was holding behind his back and turned toward her. "Who are you? And what are you doing in my home?" 

"Okay don't panic lady I...I...I was just...I lost my way?" 

"Are you trying to steal from my home?" She asked. 

"Maybe." He said. Looking at her, he saw that she was a fairly innocent looking young woman. Hardly a threat in anyway so he decided to not waste his time with lies. 

"Sir I insist that you leave right now and that you return whatever you've stolen." 

"Uh-huh and what will you do if I don't?" 

"I'll...Um...I'll stop you." 

"Yeah right." He laughed. "You're cute but don't hurt yourself okay?" 

Her cheeks turned red with frustration. She didn't like how he was talking to her. 

"I'm not asking!" She said. "I demand that you return what you've stolen now!" 

"Or what?" 

Her blue eyes spotted a nearby bucket of water that was across from them. She had a feeling that it was a bad idea to use her powers but she wouldn't let this man steal from her. 

"I'm warning you, give it back." She said.

"Oh you're warning me?" He laughed again. "Oh man I wish Natsu was here to see this."

Without anymore hesitation Juvia put all her concentration on the water in the bucket and moved her arm forward. At once all the water rose up from the bucket and went flying into the man taking him by surprised. He dropped the silver brush that he had tried to steal and she used the water to move the brush over to her. He looked at her completely spooked by what she did.

"Sorry about that but I did warn you." Juvia said picking up the brush.

"You...You...You and...And the water...It moved by itself...How did...How did you..." He was at a loss for words and his face was as white as paper. His entire body was trembling with fear.

"Oh my goodness I didn't break your brain did I?" She said. "I'm sorry! I'm so very sorry! I just wanted you to give back what you've stolen!"

"What are you?" He said stepping away from her in fear. "Some kind of a witch?"

"Um...Not exactly."

"Listen I don't like the idea of being a toad so please don't turn me into one! I'm sorry for stealing! It was nothing personal! I'm just trying to feed myself you know? It's a cold and cruel world out there! I'm homeless! I live off garbage! I can barely afford shoes!"

"Calm down I'm not going to turn you into a toad."

"You're not?"

"No. For one thing I can't."

"Then what are you going to do with me? Are you going to eat me? Are you going to cook my flesh and use my remaining bones to make a fence?!"

"That's disgusting! Why would I do that?!"

"Because that's what witches do! At least the ones I heard in stories growing up!"

"I'm not a witch!"

"You're not? Well you're not old and ugly like one that's for sure but you can do weird things like a witch! Things that are not normal! Freaky voodoo stuff or something like that."

"It's not voodoo and I'm not even sure what voodoo is. Look I'm not going to hurt you I just wanted you to give back what you took. I'm actually a pacifist believe it or not."

"Then what's with all the water moving by itself? What is that?"

"I'm really not supposed to tell anyone but maybe explaining it will help you calm down. You're shaking like a leaf and I didn't mean to scare you that bad."

"Okay explain yourself but don't come near me! At least not until I get a good idea of what you are."

"Fair enough." With that said she began to tell him about her powers and she didn't realize that by doing so she would end up changing her life for the better.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a mistake and accidentally uploaded one chapter too early. My bad.

"So let me get this straight you have moon powers?" Gray said when Juvia finished her explanation. 

"Yes." She said. 

"So what can you do with these powers?" 

"Well pretty much anything the moon can do. Control the gravitational pull of something, manipulate water due to their connection with the tides, use lunar energy for beams and blasts, and I can also do healing." 

As example Juvia made a cup levitate off a nearby table. 

"And just where in the world did these powers come from? How did you get them?" 

"I don't know. I was born with them but they're very hard to control. That's why Mother keeps me isolated here. So I don't cause any damage." 

"Don't you have anybody to teach you how to control them?" 

"I wish." She sighed. "I would do anything if I could just learn how to control these powers. Then I could go out in the world but there's no one in this whole world who could possibly help me understand this magic and learn it." 

Gray thought for a moment. This woman had magic, great magic which could prove to be very useful. Useful to him that is. With her help he might be able to make something of himself and get both him and Natsu out of the gutter. 

"You know I happen to know someone who might be able to help you." He said. 

"You do?" 

"Oh yes. He's a very powerful wizard who's very wise and knowledgeable about magic. He could teach you how to control your powers." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Positive." 

"Who is he? What's his name?" 

"His name? Oh yeah he's...He's... Makarov! Makarov!" 

"I've never heard of him." 

"Well duh you live out in the middle of the woods." 

"Good point. So when will you bring him over here?" 

"Over here? Oh no. He can't come here. He's too busy helping others to make the trip. No, no, no we'll have to go to his palace and ask him." 

"You mean go over the wall? Leave the woods?" 

"Yes." 

"But I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?" 

"My mother's forbidden me to leave this place." 

"Oh come on, you're a grown woman. You don't have to listen to your mother." 

"Yes but to betray her like this would be unforgivable. Also I don't know you so I don't think it would be safe of me to just go off with you. I don't even know your name." 

"Oh right! Where are my manners? I'm Gray, nice to meet you. Does that make things easier?" 

"A little but my mother says that I should never trust men." 

"Some you shouldn't but I'm not an ordinary man." 

"Still you are a man aren't you?" 

"Yes I certainly hope so." 

"The thing is I've never met a man before." 

"Really? You haven't?" He said in surprise. 

"Really and how do I know I can trust you? How do I know you want try to hurt me?" 

"I give you my word." 

"Your mother doesn't know all men. I promise I won't hurt you." 

"Cross your heart and hope to die." 

"Yes! I cross my heart and hope to die if I lay one finger on you without your permission." 

"Alright." She said feeling still unsure. "Wait a minute why do you want to help me? A few minutes ago you just tried to rob me." 

"Exactly! I feel absolutely terrible about what I did and I'd like to make up for it." 

"Is that the truth?" 

"Of course." He lied. "What could I possibly hope to gain by deceiving you? After all I just want to make up for my mistakes." 

"I guess not." 

"So would you like to come with me to see Makarov?" 

"I don't know. If my mother was to come back and find me gone-" 

"How long is she supposed to be away?" 

"A week." 

"That's plenty of time for us to see him and come back before she comes home." 

"But doesn't learning to control magic take a long time?" 

"Not with someone like Makarov. He could help you learn to control this magic in just one day." 

Now Gray had heard of the great wizard Makarov and he knew where he lived but he didn't know him. Not well enough to where he was a friend he could to go to for favors that is. But she didn't know that and by the time she figured out the truth he would have already ditched her. 

"Okay I guess I could go with you to meet him. Carla we're going on a trip!" She called. 

"Who's Carla?" Gray asked. 

At once the little white cat came running toward them. Juvia picked her up and proceeded to stroke her. 

"Uh the cat stays." He said. 

"What are you talking about? The cat goes." 

"No way I hate cats. I already have to deal with one stupid cat everyday of my life, I'm not going to deal with two of them." 

Carla hissed at Gray. 

"Stupid feline." He scoffed at her. 

"I'm sorry Gray but she's coming with us." Juvia said. 

"Why do you have to bring it?" 

"It's not an it! It's a she and she has a name. It's Carla and she's coming because she's my friend." 

"An animal can't be your friend." 

"Can to." 

"Can not." 

"Can to." 

"Can not." 

"Can to." 

"Can not." 

"Either she goes or I don't." 

"You can't be serious." 

"I am. She's my friend and I won't leave her alone for a whole week that would just be cruel." 

"Man she's worse than Natsu." Gray thought to himself. "I'll never understand the appeal of pets. Especially cats." 

"Fine she can come." He said reluctantly. 

"Wonderful. Just give me a minute to fill up a bag with things we might need for the trip. I won't be long."

"Take your time. We're in no hurry." 

"I'm Juvia by the way." 

"Huh?" 

"My name is Juvia." 

"Oh okay. Good to hear."


	9. Chapter 9

Natsu and Happy had finally escaped from the guards chasing them. By then it had become much darker so he began to search for Gray. He searched for a very long time until at last he found him with a young woman he had never seen before. 

"Natsu there you are." Gray said coming to meet him. "Sorry it took so long for me to meet up with you." 

"Um who's she?" Natsu asked looking over at Juvia. 

"Of course. Juvia this is my partner and long time friend Natsu." 

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Juvia said politely with a curtsy. 

"Natsu this is Juvia, a very extraordinary woman I met today." 

"Extraordinary?" He looked at Juvia skeptically. "What's extraordinary about her? I mean she is very pretty." 

"Thank you." Juvia said with a shy smile. 

"But what makes her so special?" 

"Juvia show my associate what you can do." Gray said.

"No." She said.

"No? Why?" 

"I don't like using my powers when I can't control them. I could get someone hurt." 

"You used them on me earlier." 

"That was different. I thought I was in danger. I'll only use my powers of it's an emergency." 

"Powers? What powers?" Natsu asked. 

"She has magical powers." Gray explained.

"Yeah right." Natsu said in disbelief. 

"It's true." 

"Uh-huh sure. Gray by any chance did you run into a tree while trying to escape those guards?" 

"Juvia please show him a little of your abilities so he doesn't think I'm crazy." 

"Alright." She complied. "But just a little." 

She noticed some moon light peaking in from the darkness of the night sky. She approached the small beam and grabbed a part of it as if weren't solid. 

"What in the world." Natsu said in shock. He moved his hand to touch the pale, silvery light in Juvia's hand but his own just went right through it. "How are you doing that?" 

"I don't know." She said truthfully. "Moonlight can take a solid form in my hands. But only in my hands." 

"Is that all you can do?" 

"No I can do a lot more. But I'd rather not do anything else for now. I'll show them more once this wizard friend of yours teaches me how to control them." 

"Wizard friend?" Natsu said in confusion. "What is she talking about? You don't know any wizards-" 

Gray quickly clamped his hand over Natsu's mouth. 

"Would you excuse us for a minute?" Gray told her before pulling his partner to the side for a private conversation in which he explained his entire plan to Natsu. 

"I don't like this." Natsu said. 

"Oh don't tell me you've decided to grow a conscience now?" Gray said. 

"No but I don't like this magic and sorcery and voodoo. It creeps me out. Where did you find this girl anyway?" 

"Believe it or not I found her behind an invisible wall." 

"Huh?" 

"I know it's crazy but it's true." 

"Is she a witch? If she is I don't want anything to do with her. I've heard a lot of stories about witches and they do some pretty freaky stuff man. She might turn us both into snails and then step on us. Or maybe she'll eat us! Boil our skin into a stew and grind our bones to make bread." 

"Okay first of all that last part, you're thinking of giants not witches. And second no she's not a witch. I haven't known this woman for long but she wouldn't hurt a fly. She's perfectly harmless and fortunately for us perfectly naive. I'm telling you this is a golden opportunity. We get her to put on a few tricks to earn money from various people in town, maybe even pull a few levitating pick pockets, and we're set for life." 

"Not a bad idea but what happens when she finds out you're lying? She might use those powers of hers to do something to us." 

"By the time she catches on you and I will be long gone with all the money we made off of her." 

"Still I don't feel good about taking advantage of someone." 

"Since when?! Last week you tricked a man into thinking the devil was coming for him and his only chance of escaping that fate was to bury his money in a graveyard. Which we later dug up and took." 

"Hey he was an angry drunk who smacked around one of the serving wenches at the tavern. He had it coming but this woman hasn't done anything wrong. At least I hope not and she seems very sweet." 

"Alright I admit this is a new low for me but it's not like she's some dirt poor homeless girl. She lives in a mansion with a mother who's still alive and cares for her, gets three meals a day, wears nice clothes, and she doesn't spend everyday picking through garbage for food or every night sleeping outside in the cold." 

"You got a point there."

"Look I wouldn't do this if we could get jobs and make money but nobody will hire us. They all think we're bad news because of that stupid orphanage we came from. So if we want to eat we have to lie, steal, and be deceitful. Am I proud of it? No. Is it a living? Yes."

"Alright you've convinced me."

"So you're going along with it?" 

"I guess." 

"Good and if it makes you feel any better I'll make sure she gets back home safely before we ditch her." 

"Really?"

"Yes I'm not that big of a jerk that I would leave her stranded somewhere." 

"Okay that makes me feel less guilty and you're sure she's not a witch." 

"Positive but her mother might be one." 

"Her mother?' 

"Yeah I got a glimpse of her as she was leaving. She sure is ugly enough to be a witch." 

"That bad looking?" 

"Yep." 

"Huh...You'd never think that an ugly woman could have such a beautiful daughter." 

"She must take after her father. Come on let's get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."


End file.
